


42

by windhaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windhaven/pseuds/windhaven
Summary: my new tumblr is at fiat-caelum.tumblr.com





	42

I apologize for the inconvenience  
I have no idea what I'm doing  
Well the thing is I do  
But I'd rather not think about it

**Author's Note:**

> my new tumblr is at fiat-caelum.tumblr.com


End file.
